Noël de vampire
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Stefan tente d'empêcher Damon de faire son Damon. En vain. Damon veut du sang, et tant pis si c'est la fête dehors.


**Titre :** Noël de vampire.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> The Vampire Diaries (série TV).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Damon et Stefan, allusions à Elena, Katherine et Caroline.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Saga écrite par Lisa Jane Smith, série réalisée par Kevin Williamson et Julie Plec.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Angst, Family, General.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 25, _Le marché de Noël_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 081 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Spoilers sur la série.

* * *

><p><strong>Noël de vampire<strong>

- Damon !

Le vampire soupira. Il avait beau aimer son frère, à sa façon bien évidemment, il y avait des moments où Stefan lui portait _vraiment_ sur les nerfs. Comme là maintenant tout de suite. Il allait finir par croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer le seuil de la maison sans subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art.

Plaquant un sourire un rien hypocrite sur ses lèvres, il pivota. Son cadet le dardait d'un regard furieux depuis le salon.

- Oui, Stefan ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Dehors. Ce qui implique passer cette porte. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- Et où as-tu l'intention d'aller ?

« Rendre visite à Elena rien que pour t'embêter. »

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Ce serait de la provocation. L'histoire se répèterait, et même si Damon aimerait voir à nouveau le visage de Stefan se décomposer sous le chagrin et la tristesse, il devait avouer que ça finirait par être lassant. Elena n'était pas Katherine. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance. Pour preuve, elle ne cessait de le repousser, alors que Katherine lui avait dit maintes fois l'aimer à la folie. Ou Elena jouait bien le jeu. Elle en était parfaitement capable, cette garce. Damon se sentait obligé d'être sincère à son sujet : elle l'intéressait de plus en plus parce qu'elle se comportait comme une garce avec lui. Sans compter qu'elle n'était pas très claire dans sa relation avec Stefan. Tout pour lui plaire, quoi.

- En ville, je suppose, se contenta de répondre Damon.

- Tout le monde sera occupé à dîner chez soi pour Noël, Damon. Pas la peine d'aller jouer les oiseaux de nuit.

- Oh mais attends, c'est Noël ? Je ne savais pas… Comment a-t-on pu me cacher une information aussi primordiale ?

Bien sûr, il se fichait de lui. Les décorations lumineuses étaient installées un peu partout dans les rues depuis deux mois, chaque vitrine revendiquait « le cadeau de l'année ! », des pères Noël grotesques agitaient leur clochette un peu partout… Il fallait être un ermite pour ne pas avoir compris qu'on approchait de Noël. Ou un vampire. Mais enfermé dans son cercueil pour l'éternité, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

- Damon…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Stefan. Je n'ai pas dans l'idée d'apparaître au porche de quelqu'un pour quémander un peu de nourriture et leur faire suffisamment pitié pour qu'ils me laissent entrer chez eux. Oh, quoique… Ca peut être intéressant, non ?

- Laisse les mortels tranquilles. Ils ont leur vie.

- Et nous la nôtre. Mais pour vivre, on a besoin de leur sang… Enfin, _moi_, j'ai besoin de leur sang, puisque je ne suis pas un demi vampire au rabais qui se contente de sang en bouteille.

- Méfie-toi la prochaine fois que tu porteras quelque chose à ta bouche, Damon, prévint Stefan d'une voix dangereuse. Il se pourrait bien qu'un peu de verveine se soit glissée dedans.

- Pas si tu me préviens avant.

Stefan le dévisagea, espérant découvrir le dessein de son frère. C'était en pure perte. Voilà plus d'un siècle qu'il essayait et il n'était encore jamais arrivé à le comprendre. Il était insaisissable, malpoli, effronté, ambitieux, malveillant, et sa transformation n'avait pas arrangé les choses. A ses yeux, Damon était le mal incarné. Manque de bol : c'était aussi son frère.

- C'est amusant, quand même : il suffit que je mette un peu de paillettes sur mon visage et je suis sûr de faire tomber toutes les filles, lança Damon en souriant. Ce Cullen a finalement du bon… (1)

- Ne t'avise pas de faire ça.

- Mais non, voyons. Je n'ai pas besoin d'artifice. Juste un peu de… persuasion.

Il faisait référence à son pouvoir hypnotique. En regardant sa victime bien dans les yeux et en se concentrant suffisamment, il arrivait à influencer sa volonté pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Combien de fois avait-il déjà usé d'un tel tour avec Caroline ? Trop de fois pour compter. Cette fille était très facilement influençable. Une vraie poupée d'argile. Il pouvait lui demander tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle lui obéirait.

Malheureusement, son pouvoir avait ses limites. Le collier que portait Elena, offert par Stefan, l'empêchait de la manipuler, car il contenait de la verveine. Mais Damon aimait les défis autant qu'il avait aimé Katherine. Il réussirait à l'avoir, un jour. Ne serait-ce que parce que Stefan la convoitait également…

- Il n'y aura personne dehors, affirma Stefan, espérant ainsi dissuader ton frère de sortir.

- Ah bon ? T'as vérifié ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que quelques fêtards se promèneraient de bar en bar… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose… Il faut bien qu'une personne se dévoue pour les prévenir qu'ils sont susceptibles de courir un danger.

- Ils ne courront aucun danger si tu restes ici.

- Oh, que c'est touchant ! Stefan, es-tu en train de me dire que tu regrettes déjà l'absence de ton frère ? C'est vrai, on n'a pas fêté Noël ensemble depuis… Depuis quand, déjà ?

- Arrête ce jeu-là avec moi, Damon ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes.

- J'ai faim.

Les yeux du vampire luisaient d'avidité.

- J'ai faim et je veux trouver un joli petit cou bien blanc pour me nourrir. Tu n'as pas pensé à m'offrir ça pour Noël, donc je vais aller faire mon marché tout seul.

- Damon…

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait filé, laissant la porte ouverte. Poussant un soupir, Stefan la referma. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Quand la faim devenait trop importante, le vampire pouvait perdre la tête. Devenir fou, enragé, son esprit uniquement fixé sur une chose : du sang. Damon était déjà incontrôlable en temps normal, mais s'il était en manque, ce serait pire. Un réel danger, même pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'attaquer quelqu'un, étant trop faible à cause de son régime alimentaire.

Quoiqu'en dise Stefan, les passants ne manquaient pas dans la rue. Damon n'eut aucun mal à trouver une jolie jeune fille blonde qui s'était engagée par erreur dans une ruelle, s'isolant involontairement des autres. Il la suivit, lui bloqua le passage avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bonsoir, toi…

Au mépris des horaires, et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas à la recherche de la même marchandise, Damon faisait son marché de Noël.

F I N

(1) : Oui, il parle bien d'Edward Cullen de _Twilight_, et non, je n'ai pas l'exclusivité de la parallèle, vu qu'elle est déjà faite dans la série ^^,


End file.
